<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pegasus by Crimsonflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308865">Pegasus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonflower/pseuds/Crimsonflower'>Crimsonflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fear of Flying, Gender Dysphoria, Multi, Polyamory, Transphobia, brief physical violence, references to violence in the context of war, trans girl Freya (Ferdinand von aegir)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:56:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonflower/pseuds/Crimsonflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Freya Von aegir is one of the most respected knights in the ardestrian empire however she wants the people to see her as a woman. Perhaps a class change To Pegasus knight could help with that?’</p><p>Written as part of ‘Fe trans week 2020’ Using the prompt (class) change</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pegasus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Von aegir rode her horse back to the monastery after a long battle. Her lance was stained with blood as was her hair which was already a brilliant red that shone magnificently in the sunlight. She was a talented and accomplished knight, and always came across as energetic and optimistic if a bit full herself. But something was troubling her, she was a fierce warrior in the battlefield and brilliant at her political duties however when she rode her horse into battle she could not shake the feeling that people saw her as Sir Ferdinand and not Lady Freya, perhaps it was the horse, perhaps it was the people of Fodlan’s unwillingness to accept one of the most  accomplished knights of the ardestrian empire was a beautiful woman and not a charming man but Freya was not happy about it. Perhaps a change was in order!! </p><p>Striding back to the stables on her horse she noticed an elegant Pegasus descending from the sky to rest at the stables like her own magnificent yet flightless steed. ‘Perhaps that might be the solution to my problems’ she thought. Only women could be Pegasus knights and if she were to be a Pegasus knight the people would have no choice but to accept her as a woman.  As she was settling her horse into the stable she approached the Pegasus knight with one thought on her mind. ‘Greetings brave Pegasus knight I am Freya Von aegir i could not help but notice how well you handled that Pegasus in the last battle and was wondering if you’d be willing to let me ride your steed, for i was considering becoming a pegasus knight myself!! ‘Ha you a pegasus knight? I know who you are and your a brilliant knight but perhaps you should stay on the ground’ she scoffed. ‘After all only women can be pegasus knights’ she said dismissively as walking off with a mocking laugh. Freya was hurt but this wasn’t going to stop her she was now determined to be a pegasus knight and gain the recognition she deserved not just as a strong and capable knight but also as a woman. </p><p>After she had finished tending to her horse Freya proceeded to her quarters to meet with Dorothea. Despite Dorothea’s initial impression of Freya as being an arrogant self centred noble the two had became great friends and even girlfriends since then. Dorothea had been incredibly supportive of Freya when she first started living as Freya,  helping her find pretty dresses and helped her with her hair and makeup. Tonight, as they usually did after a battle they were meeting so Dorothea could style Freya’s hair while the two chatted and drank tea which Freya provided from the extensive collection of rare and expensive teas she had amassed from her boyfriend, Hubert. They were having a great time as always but Freya could not stop thinking about that elegant flying horse and how she wished to ride one. ‘You fought so well in the battle today Freyie’ said Dorothea affectionately ‘we wouldn’t have been able to win if it wasn’t for you charging in headfirst on your horse, and might i add you looked delightfully beautiful on that horse’. ‘Thank you Dorothea although we wouldn’t have won without your powerful magic, it was a thrill to watch you obliterate that group of kingdom soldiers with your meteor’ replied Freya. ‘Surely a magnificent battle, i will have to feature it in the opera I’m writing about edelgard, she commanded that battle today so ferociously and she looked so handsome doing it too’ said Dorothea, followed with a happy chuckle!! The two of them looked at each other lovingly and kissed. ‘As much as I’m talented on horseback, I’ve been thinking of trying out being a pegasus knight’ proclaimed Freya. ‘Oh freyie’ said Dorothea ‘ i think you would look stunningly beautiful on an elegant pegasus, but why are you deciding to change, you've always rode that horse so well ever since we came to Garreg Mach’ pausing for a second dorothea then asked ‘Why is it for Hubeie? Your so sweet Freyie!!’ For Hubert? Said Freya sounded puzzled ‘why would he want me to be a pegasus knight, i guess i could fly to far off lands to get him new blends of coffee but i still don’t know why he would be so interested in it!!. ‘Well you know Hubie always dreamt of being a pegasus knight right? Replied dorothea. ‘Not that i know of’ said Freya ‘he actually always seemed scared of heights, one time i took him on my horse and he buried into me because he was so scared of the height from the horse!!’ Dorothea burst out laughing ‘Oh hubie trust him to want to fly but be terrified of heights’ she said struggling to keep a straight face it guess you could still take him on a flight I’m sure he’d loved that as much as it would terrify him!!’ Laughed Dorothea. ‘But if its not for Hubert then why do you want to become a Pegasus knight? You’ve never mentioned it before and your always so open Freyie!!. ‘Well I’ve been noticing recently a lot of the people in fodlan still refer to me with my old name and i feel like being a pegasus knight would make it harder for them to not see me as the woman i am since only women are allowed to be pegasus knights after all’ explained Freya. ‘Freyie you are a beautiful woman and those people are wrong but if you feel like that would help you you should go for it!! Said dorothea ‘Also i was looking to add a powerful Valkyrie into my opera and you would be perfect for that on your pegasus!! Freya smiled and the two embraced. ‘Thank you dorothea i shall get to work getting the correct certification right away!!’.</p><p> </p><p>Freya approached byleth about her decision to become a pegasus knight and they agreed it would be a good idea to have one of their strongest knights in the air. Freya set hard to work training in how to use a pegasus which was a lot similar to riding a horse than she first thought and she handled the flying with ease after a few falls to begin with. Hubert in the rare few moments he had away from his duties would watch Freya learning to fly with a huge smile on his face, something that was rarely seen besides the private moments him and Freya would spend together. Although he did faint on the occasion that Freya fell from the sky and had to be resuscitated by his girlfriend who somehow escaped every fall with only the slightest of bruises. Eventually Freya managed to get her pegasus knight qualification and was soon ready to debut on the field of battle with her elegant new steed, a beautiful black pegasus she affectionately named Hubert, much to her boyfriends embarrassment although privately he felt honoured!! </p><p>Freya debuted her new class in a fierce battle where she showed off her elegant new steed by divebombing at enemy units and throwing javelins towards unsuspecting enemies with the riding skills she had shown previously that translated spectacularly to airborne combat. After the battle she flew back to the monastery and landed near the stables. The pegasus knight who had mocked her previously arrived around the same time. She rudely shoved past Freya muttering something horrid under her breath only to walk straight into a shadowy figure. ‘Is there a problem? He muttered as he blocked her path ‘the only problem here is allowing someone like THAT to be a pegasus knight, this profession is for women only not that flamboyant man over there’ she replied angrily. ‘Very well i see that the only problem here is you, you are correct in stating only women can be pegasus knights and lady aegir is indeed a woman and a beautiful one at that who shows tremendous skill in her new position and i suggest you stay quiet or you will have to deal with me personally’ threatened the figure who was slowly starting to raise his voice. ‘You may be the empress’ advisor but frankly you are wrong and that m-‘ she started to reply but was cut short by Hubert’s fist connecting with her jaw. ‘Hubert!!’ Proclaimed Freya loudly ‘I did not  know you decided to change class to a brawler’ she said in a surprised tone. You would be mistaken in thinking that, i prefer to use magic rather than my own hands when it comes to fighting however i will make an exception for those who deserve a good punch like our friend over here’ he said smugly with a grin on his face. ‘Now i believe Dorothea mentioned something about you taking me on a pegasus ride, i would very much like that, lady Von aegir’ Hubert said smiling. The pegasus knight began to get back up muttering something unintelligible but negative sounding which was remedied by Hubert giving her a swift kick and her falling to the floor once more. ‘I would love that Hubert’ Freya responded and the two walked towards Freya’s pegasus hand in hand. ‘But Hubert?’ Freya asked ‘aren’t you scared of heights?’ ‘I will be fine i have the finest pegasus knight in the empire to protect me don’t I?’ The two of them kissed and then climbed onto Freya’s pegasus and flew off together. It was said that Hubert spent the entire flight buried into Freya with his eyes closed.</p><p>Shortly afterwards edelgard heard news of Hubert’s altercation with the Pegasus knight and she was furious and dismissed the Pegasus knight from her army right away!! Freya would go on to be celebrated as one of the greatest Pegasus knights fodlan had ever seen!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>